User blog:Mexican spider/Mexican Spider VS Facetheslayer
( for some reason I can't get the weapon boxes to show up) Mexican Spider's Weapons Long Range- AIMS Med Range- CG-M45 Close Range- Commando Knife/S&W Bodyguard 38 Special- China Lake Explosive- Gammon Grenade Martial Art- Sambo X-Factor- Fights on motorcycle (my dad takes me drive-by shooting at cans wit a paintball gun on his motorcycle) Facetheslayer's Weapons Long Range- H&K XM 29 Med Range- Winchester 1887 shotgun Close Range- Modern Tomahawk/Mauser C96 Special- The Golden Gun Explosive-Nail Bomb Martial Art- Tae Kwon Do X-Factor- Fights on Horseback, Is a female. Edges Long Range- While The AIMS has less recoil and a drum magazine, the XM29 is way more modern (the thermal lock on doesn't really lock on it just recognizes the person and turns red if they show up, the clip grenade launcher is not in use too)EDGE-Facetheslayer Mid Range-Both weapons are shot from a mount (horse for 1887, motorcycle for CG-M45) and while the 1887 is powerful, it has less ammo, less range, and the M45 is fully auto. EDGE- Mexican Spider. Close Range-The Tomohawk has alot more range than the Commando Knife. EDGE Facetheslayer Close Range- The C96 is fully auto but it is older than the BG38 and the BG38 is very powerful for its size and has ammendextrix red dot sights witch make great for tactical situations. EDGE-EVEN Special- The golden gun is very accurate and is instant kill but it is only single shot while the China Lake holds 4 Grenades and is pump action. Grenades are also instant kill. EDGE- Mexican Spider Explosive-these two weapons have alot of shrapnel but the nail bomb has to be set up. Then again, it is much easier to detonate and can't realy blow up in your face. EDGE-Facetheslayer Martial Art-While Tae Kwon Do has stood the test of time it has also become very predictable and is know by many people letting it be countered. Sambo is a Russian style of fighting made mainly of grappling. Also, most Tae Kwon Do moves a (like it's kicks and punches) are easy for a Sambo person to use to their advantage by it giving them a chance to grapple their body.EDGE-Mexican Spider Winner-So far it is a tie so I have to see what the vote comes to. Mexican Spider's Romanian-AIMS-Rifle.jpg|AIM karl_gustav.jpg|CG-M45 commando knife.jpg|Commando Knife BG38.jpg|BG38 China.jpg|China Lake Sambo.jpg|Sambo t_GammonGrenade.gif|Gammon Grenade Facetheslayer's xm29.jpg|XM29 1887_pic.gif|Winchester 1887 tomahawk.jpg|Modern Tomahawk mauser.jpg|Mauser C96 007_gadgets.jpg|Golden Gun Nail bomb.jpeg|Nail Bomb tae-kwon-do-kick.jpg|Tae Kwon Do Battle Facetheslayer's gang members- Facetheslayer,Ian,Cameron,Alexa,Daniel Bond,Clayton. Mexican Spider's militia members- Mexican Spider,Nick,Chris,Alex,Adam,Kevin. Bright and early around 9am (central time) Facetheslayer's group was riding horses around a barn when, Mexican Spider comes down on a motorcycle armed with a CG-M45. He shoots all over them and kills all but one horse. Facetheslayer takes out the 1887 and mounts the horse. Mexican Spider's driver, Adam, looks at Facetheslayer and starts drooling over her (thx leolab). He then gets shot by the spreadshot.Adam . Now, Mexican Spider's bike crashes while he takes out the China Lake. While Facetheslayer flipcocks the 1887 Kevin throws the Gammon Grenade from a nearby hill at the horse. Facetheslayer quicky jumps off and the rest of Mexican Spider's militia runs down the hill. Ian takes out the XM29 while Alex takes out the AIMS. They shoot at eachother but the XM29's accuracey over powers the AIMS's Capacity. Ian shoots Alex through the head. Alex.To avenge his fallen friend, Kevin picks up the AIMS and kills Ian. Ian.Mexican Spider recovers from the crash and shoots Daniel Bond's head off with the China Lake. Daniel Bond.Cameron takes out the Golden Gun and fires with extreme accuracy at Kevin. Kevin. Nick tackles Alexa throw the barn and uses a Sambo grapple to snap her neck, but knocks out Nick. Alexa. Cameron takes out the Mouser and fires full auto at a charging Chris, who throws the Commando knife while he gets shot. Chris. The knife hits Cameron strait in the head.Cameron. While Nick wakes up from his K.O. Clayton kicks him across the face with his Tae Kwon Do. He kneels on him and puts the Nail Bomb in his mouth. he runs to a safe distance and blows it up which tears Nick's face apart.Nick. Mexican Spider takes out the BG 38 and fires five rounds into Clayton's chest. Clayton.Then Mexican Spider hears a cracking sound. He notices the nail bomb hit one of the barn's pillars causing it to break. It falls on him. Facetheslayer walks toward him wit the Tomohawk drawn. Mexican Spider picks up the BG 38 and checks the ammo. He sees there is one left. He says "one bullet left, ill test my luck." and spins the revolving part as if he was playing Russian Roulette. Right as Facetheslayer is standing over him about to chop his head in he quips "See you in hell!" and fires. Luckily, the chambered round was in the correct chamber. The bullet goes through Facetheslayer's chest as she falls to the ground. Mexican Spider then says "to many good men died here." and starts to lift the pillar off of him. WINNER- Mexican Spider. (note: Mexican Spider got more votes before i wrote this) Category:Blog posts